Bugs (SMAC)
There are various bugs found in the game. Some found in Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri were fixed with the Alien Crossfire expansion pack. Bugs not fixed *When you do something, then reload a game that happened before that point, sometimes it remembers what you did. So try not to tick off other faction leaders just to see what would happen. If sea levels rise and one of your bases is lost as a result, if you load a turn, and switch whatever you were building to a pressure dome and pay the energy credits necessary to rush it through, then hit next turn, then when you reload before you build it, you'll have it already made without having to pay for it. This may work with other base facilities as well. *'Trading bases'. Sometimes an AI faction will trade a base with secret projects for one of lesser value. *'Pressure domes appear out of nowhere'. When the world is flooding, for reasons unknown, bases that don't have a pressure dome one turn, suddenly have them the next. Perhaps its to limit how many bases you can loose at a time do to rising sea levels. Perhaps all of those above a certain population. It doesn't appear in all of them, just some. *After capturing the last base of your enemy, if they have any colony pods left, they will contact you. Even if you make peace with them, forming a pact of submission where they serve you, as soon as you are done talking to them, it says they have been obliterated, and then shows their leader in your torture facility. All of their remaining units are eliminated from the map. *Using poison gas to destroy bases(by killing a unit there when the population is down to one and thus destroying them) will eventually cause you environmental impact at all of your bases! This increases for every future base you poison gas to death. *The pirate faction has a random chance of capture enemy ships it is fighting, even if it hits one it isn't even next to with artillery. And they wouldn't just surrender to a weaker artillery ship, so how do you get marines over there to capture their vessel? *When you destroy/capture the base an AI is using for their headquarters, they don't relocate their headquarters to another base. *Sometimes when you fly an aircraft into a base, it doesn't refuel. *If you are using Free Market, you get pacifism caused drone riots if you build an aircraft, even if its still in its home base having never left. *You can move a unit to the base of a pact brother/sister, and right click on it to select "support from here" and it will still be under your control, but you won't have to use minerals to support it, nor will even your ally. If you are using Free Market, this allows you to fly your units created at one base somewhere else, transfer official ownership, and then fly them back and use them. You no longer have to worry about any drone riots caused by having military aircraft. *Sometimes units do not repair even if resting in a home base. This is normally reported with units using a fusion reactor. *When you kill a native lifeform using a ground unit, all of the native lifeforms stacked on that tile get killed. When large swarms appear, and don't have room to spread out since they are limited as to how many terrain enhancements they can destroy at a time, they will often stack up. So instead of a large army of mindworms, you end up killing just one to wipe out a dozen, plus sometimes an additional one or two on their own beside it. You can also capture them all at once. *When you select a base for your air unit to fly to, it will sometimes stop instead at another airbase that it passes over along the way. Thus if the route isn't perfectly clear in a straight line, you have to steer it manually to avoid that from happen. Once it goes into an air base, that turn is over, even if you have ample fuel left. *When you use a grav ship to capture a base, your turn for that unit ends, unless the enemy contacts you just before or after you capture the base, then you can still use any remaining movement points you have. May work with other units also. *Secrets of the Human Brain does not give you a free tech upon completion, despite what it says in the manual and in the game's datalinks. The other "Secret" technologies do. *When you try to link an alien artifact to a network node already linked to one, it says "this network node is already linked to an artifact," twice. Shouldn't repeat itself. *In the expansion pact, an area that produces more food than normal was introduced. If a base was built within it and food satellites were built as many as possible the population of the base would roll over from 127 to -128. This would then case starvation until the population dropped back to 127 starting an oscillation. *When you tell a copter to move to a base it is within range of, if its route passes through a tile where another base is at, it ends its turn there instead of going to its destination. *An AI ally can transfer more units to your base than you can support, causing them to be destroyed. Sometimes aircraft are destroyed, instead of less value units. *When starting a new game, if you select "play with current rules", without first checking the "custom rules" first, it won't load the custom rules properly. If your custom rules have it checked where you won't have supply pods all over the place, it'll ignore that and toss them out across the map in significant numbers instead. If you check the custom rules, don't change anything, and then tell it to play with that, then it'll remember your settings. *If you use a planet buster to destroy the last base of your enemy, it won't list them as being defeated, they still listed even without having any bases left, and you able to call them. This is only for that turn, the next turn they not listed at all. * There are areas where the tiles don't fit properly, such as around a volcano. * Even when they are upset with you, they will still give you a polite message, before the angry one. category:Alpha Centauri category:Bugs